Austin and Ally: Love At First Sight?
by cezar139241
Summary: Ally Dawson recently moved to Miami and hates it, but she meets Austin Moon and he guides her and helps her adapt. Will Ally fall for him along the way? If so, will Austin feel the same way? Find out! Rated T for some rude language in the future.
1. Meeting Austin

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it though! **

Austin & Ally: Love At First Sight?

(Ally's POV)

My name is Ally Dawson. I've just moved to Miami a few days ago because my father was transferred by his work. My brother Alex and my sister Amanda moved here, too. Alex is 13, Amanda is 17, and I am 16. Anyways, I really am not happy so far. I mean, I left ALL of my best friends: Emily, Andrea, Mya, Mayra. I have told my dad, but he just says that same cliché that everyone uses to calm their children when moving: 'Things will get better in time. You'll meet new friends. It'll be fun.'

One day I woke up in my bedroom in a terrible mood. My head was pounding and it was Saturday. '_Great,' _I thought, _'a headache. What an awesome way to start a weekend.' _I quickly jumped in the shower and threw on a pair of clothes. Nothing fancy, just a white button up with some jeans. Finally, I walked downstairs into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet until I found and popped a Tylenol into my mouth. I was still bummed, so I figured I needed some fresh air. I would normally invite Amanda, but she was still asleep. Amanda and I were really close.

"Bye dad! I'm going out for a walk! I'll be back soon!" I said grabbing my iPod and headphones from the kitchen counter.

"Ok, bye sweetie! Love you!" he said from his bedroom.

"Love you too!" I said, walking out the door.

I immediately popped in my headphones and began listening to _Call Me Maybe _by Carly Rae Jepsen. I loved the song, so I started singing along to it. While singing I jogged around the nearby park.

"_I threw a wish in the well_

_ Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_ I looked at you as it fe-"I_ had bumped into someone and was on the floor.

"Are you okay?" the boy I had bumped into asked. He had blonde, messy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah" I said. '_Gosh, I'm dorky', _I thought.

"Good, well, my name's Austin. Austin Moon." he said, holding out his hand for me to grab. I gladly accepted and got back on my feet.

"My name's Ally. Ally Dawson." I said, staring at his eyes. They were hypnotizing.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't really paying attention. I was listening to music." He replied. I liked how he thought it was his fault. I mean, I was partially to blame, too.

"Nice to meet you, too. Don't worry about it. I was listening to music, too." I said, blushing. _Wait, why was I blushing! _

"Okay, well anyways, are you new here? This is the first time I've seen you here, and I come here ALOT**." **He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I could tell he was trying to start a conversation. I gladly accepted. I needed someone to talk to. I needed a friend.

"Yeah. My family and I just moved here a few days ago. I really don't like it here though." I said truthfully.

"Well, since you're new, I can be your guide. I'll show you around." He said. I blushed. I mean, he was kind of cute and I liked the idea of spending more time with him.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said a little too quickly. I didn't want to sound really eager and freak him out….

"Okay then. Here's my number." he said, handing me a yellow piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. _He already had his number prepared? Oh god, don't tell me he's a player. Players are jerks who flirt, love, and leave. The idea is repulsive and disgusts me! I've had my heart broken by one of those before. Not a pleasant experience. I still wanted to be around him though. I figured I would give him a chance. Besides, it's not like he asked me out or anything, right?_

"Thanks. Here's my number. Hold on a sec." I said, pulling a piece of paper and pencil out of my book I kept in my backpack. Then, I wrote my number and handed it to him. You see, I carry a songwriting book around with me everywhere I go. It doubles as my diary. Sometimes I get random ideas for lyrics. Sometimes a tune pops in my head, or I just get inspiration from something or someone.

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye!" he said, walking off towards a backstreet.

"Bye!" I yelled after him.

With that, I also went home. My house was only three blocks away, which was good because I felt like taking a nap anyway. I opened my door, stepped in, and sighed, leaning against the door like they do in those movies where a girl meets a guy and she had a perfect day. I don't know if I would say perfect, but it was definitely… interesting. I then ran upstairs into my room and crashed on the bed. The moment I hit the blanket, I was out like a light.

**A/N: So? What did y'all think? I think it may start boring, but trust me, it will get better. I don't know what my update schedule will be, but I think I will try every day since I take an hour break when I get home from school. I don't know if this is short because I haven't seen the finished product, but I'll see. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Also, i dont own Call Me Maybe. I even said it was by Carly Rae Jepsen, but I just had to say it again.**


	2. A Perfect Day

_**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter Two! Special thanks to Froggylover4281 and Lolipopkillsu for reviewing! I'll try to fix my "said" over usage. I just got back home and it's madness outside! It's hailing and flooding and I'm just like OMG because that usually never happens where I live. Anyways, NOW, onto the story!**_

(Ally's POV. Still. I like her POV because she is really easy to express emotions. I really don't know exactly how to explain it.)

I woke up to my alarm clock blearing by my head. '_Why the heck would I set my alarm at 7:00 a.m. on a Saturday!' _I thought. I lazily reached over to my nightstand and started hitting random things, still not wanting to get up. _'Shut up already, you stupid clock!' _I thought. I finally gave in and decided to get up and turn it off. I ripped out the cord of the alarm clock angrily. _I'm __**really **__not a morning person. _Now that I was up, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

After a while, I started contemplating whether or not I should text Austin. I mean, I was dying to see him, but I don't want to freak him out and let him think I'm a crazy girl who would throw herself at any guy. I **definitely** was **not** that kind of girl, but still. He didn't know me all that well yet. As if on cue, my phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was a **call** from Austin. I was squealing and fangirling inside, but I took a few deep breaths before answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked in a slightly manly tone.

"Um, hi. May I speak to Ally Dawson please?" he asked. *insert DJ stopping record noise*_Wow, Ally. Really? Why couldn't you have just said hi like normal people do! I mentally screamed at myself. I decided to lie to get myself out of this sticky situation._

"I'll go get Ally. Hold on a sec." I managed to keep up that slightly manly tone. I took my phone, went on the stairs, and started jogging in place, making it sound like I ran upstairs. To make it more convincing, I yelled 'Ally! It's for you!' My sister Amanda peeked from the side of the stairs and looked at me like a crazy person. I just shook my head and mouthed the words 'I'll explain later!'

I finally held the phone back to my ear and said, "Hello?" in my **normal **voice.

"Hey, Ally!" he yelled as if in happiness.

"Oh, hey Austin!" I yelled back in the same tone he used.

"Wanna hang out today?" he sounded hopeful.

"Um…I can't today. I have to work today, but you can come with me and y'know… help?" I asked. I really wanted him to come today, but I felt that if he had to work, he would bail.

"Sure! I'd love to help you, and when you're done, I can show you around town!" he sounded really excited. I was squealing inside. _Did you hear that, world? He said he'd __**love **__to help me. ;)_

"Great! Meet me at Sonic Boom in about thirty minutes. It's at the Mall of Miami."

"Okay, see you then." he hung up.

I dashed upstairs, but then saw Amanda and remembered how she saw me pretending to be a man over a phone. '_Wow, that sounds mega creepy. No wonder Amanda was freaking out' I thought._

I went up to her and explained the whole thing. Starting from how we met.

"Aww, my little sis has her first crush! What a milestone!" she screamed. Luckily, Alex and my dad were still asleep.

"Amanda, shut up" I said playfully," you're only a year older than me. Plus, I've liked other guys before."

"I know, but none of your other crushes have been so obvious!" it was true. I went through so much trouble trying to impress Austin and I've only known him for like a day.

"Whatever. Anyways, bye sis! I gotta go meet Austin at Sonic Boom."

"Bye Ally! Have fun!" she said with a sly smile.

I started walking to Sonic Boom. I had completely forgotten that I was going there to work, not only see Austin, but it had hit me when I saw a bunch of customers. The line reached way out of the store. I continued toward Sonic Boom. When I finally reached the store, I saw that familiar blond hair and those brown eyes at the counter. He was helping customers. **Um, why? He doesn't work here.**

"Austin, what are you doing?_" I said,_ right next to him.

"Well, I got here early and the light was on upstairs, so I thought you were here. When I tried opening the door, it was unlocked, so I ran upstairs, but no one was there. When I was walking back down, there was a ton of customers waiting in line, so I figured I had to help them."

"Oh, I forgot to turn the light off… Anyways, thanks, but I really need to help you."

He smiled and within thirty minutes, the once busy store was empty of customers.

"Okay, well I wanna show you something! Follow me!" I said, grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs.

When we got upstairs, I opened the door to my practice room. Inside was a giant neon yellow A, a baby grand piano, a foosball table, a mini fridge and tons of other cool things. This was one thing I liked about Miami. This room. I come here to write songs and play them when I get bored or lonely.

"This room is amazing, Alls." His eyes were still full of awe.

"_Alls?_ That's my nickname now?"

"Yup, I like it. It's… cute" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I may have not known him for long, but I already know that when he rubs his neck, he is nervous. He immediately tried changing the subject.

"Okay, well, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Well, this room. Anyways, do you play or sing?"

"Hmm… maybe this will answer your question." he said, grabbing a nearby guitar. He then began singing _Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae._

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Whoa, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, whoa, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Whoa, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Whoa, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Whoa, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Whoa, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

When he finished, I was in complete shock.

"That was amazing Austin!" I yelled, running into his arms. He hugged me back. It felt right. Being in his arms. His strong, muscular, ta- _'Ally shut up!' _I yelled inside at myself_._

"Thanks, Alls!" he said.

"Hey! I have an idea! You love writing songs, right?" he asked

"Yeah" I said simply, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, I love singing! You can be my songwriter! What do you say?"

I hesitated a moment and then said, "Okay, we're partners!"

Then, we hugged again. When he let go, he said, "Well, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow Alls! I'll show _you _around tomorrow. Oh, and Ally? I'm glad we're partners now."

"Me too!" I yelled. "See ya tomorrow!"

With that, he was gone. 'Now _**this **__day was __**perfect.' I thought to myself.**_

_**A/N: So? How was that? Hoped you like it and please review! It really inspires me and makes me want to continue to write. ;)**_


	3. Complications

A/N: Oh, hey guys! I got lucky! I finished what I needed to early, so I REALLY wanted to update. Here Goes! Chapter 3!

(Ally's POV I think this entire story may be from here POV. Let me know in your reviews or pm me and let me know if you'd like me to change POVs once in a while.)

I went home that day in an amazing mood. The only thing that could make it better was if we were dating! He's handsome, sweet, kind, funny, and knew how to treat a girl ;). When I was headed home, I had to go through the mall to pick up some dry cleaning that my dad wanted me to pick up. On my way there, I saw a cute boy who had dark hair and a nice smile by the cell phone accessory cart. (_**Guess who that is. :0) **_

__I caught myself staring at him as I walked out of the dry cleaners. '_Ally, stop. You like Austin. Not that guy.'_ I thought. He looked over at me and did that head bop that said 'sup'. I tend to get nervous around guys, which I'm sure you know because of that man voice call incident yesterday. Anyways, to try and act cool I leaned myself against a table in the food court and put my other behind my head and tried to return the head bop and wink, but my wink looks so awkward. It makes me look like I have sand stuck in my eye that stings. 'Stupid Ally! Stop embarrassing yourself and just go home!' I mentally slapped myself for my awkwardness.

I started running towards my house in embarrassment, and I heard footsteps which I'm assuming was that guy chasing after me, but I didn't stop. In fact, I ran faster.

When I got to my house, I ran in and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. At this point it was 8:00 p.m. and my dad was getting ready for bed. However, Amanda was right there. Sitting completely indifferent, but then she finally asked what happened. I decided that Amanda was the only one I could confide in because I had boy troubles. That's a woman's department.

I finally explained the situation and asked the same thing I was asking myself. "I thought you liked Austin! What happened?"

"I do like Austin! In fact, today was perfect with him, but when I saw that boy… I kinda liked him. It's hard to explain!" I yelled lowly in frustration.

"Well, you gotta make a decision." she said matter-of-factly.

"I know. Right now I choose Austin, but that's because I know him better. I'm going to try to stay with Austin. There, I made my decision, happy?" I said a little rudely.

"Calm down, sis. I know this is hard, but you're right. For now, just focus on Austin. If he's not the right one, you can find out more about that other guy" she said.

"You're right. Thanks Amanda." she gave good advice.

"No prob, Ally. Now, get to bed. Even though it's summer, you should still get some good sleep."

"Kay, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

I took a quick shower and changed into a tank top and some red pajama pants with music notes on them. When I went back in my room, I saw my phone flashing with a message. _Austin._

(Text Conversation) Austin= _Italic _Ally=**Bold**

_Hey, Alls. What'cha doing?_

**Nothing much. Getting ready for bed. **

_Oh. I can't sleep I'm bored._

**Okay, well, let's text until we get tired because honestly, I'm not very tired either. **

_Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?_

**Idk. Um, well since we're partners, I need to start writing a song. I have tons of ideas in my book.**

_Cool! What kind of song are you going to write? I was thinking bout a love song._

**Really? I had the same idea! I just don't know what style it should be in.**

_I like Shakespeare. Maybe a Romeo and Juliet type love song._

**Ooh! That gives me an idea 'Check Yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check Yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.' Those lyrics came to mind **

_That sounds awesome Ally! I'm so lucky to have such a great songwriter. _

**Thanks! Yup, you are lucky. ;) Lol, just kidding. I'll finish the song tomorrow. **

_Awesome! You can do that __**after**__ I show you around. Also, I want you to meet some friends of mine. (__**Guess who they are?)**_

**Will do! Looking forward to it. Anyways, now I'm getting tired. Goodnight Austin!**

_Night Alls! _

I looked back at our texts after our conversation was over and realized that we used A LOT of smiley faces. _Hmm, I wonder…nah he can't. I doubt it. He probably thinks were too different._ I fell asleep that night thinking about Austin. _If only he knew how I felt._

A/N: Okay, that's all for this chapter! Sorry that it's shorter than the others, but I have to go to bed in literally 2 minutes. Anyways, review and answer the questions I put. Also, what do you think Ally was thinking about at the end? It's kind of obvious but still. Until next time! ' _Live, Love, Laugh' _ That's part of my signature now ;)

~Cezar


	4. Love Is A Wonderful Thing

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Yay! I've been looking forward to Saturday since Monday. Lol. Anyways, here's Chapter 4! I messed up a bit in earlier chapters, but today (the story's today) is Monday. It doesn't really matter since it's summer, but…yeah. I'm weird like that. Oh, and sorry I didn't update yesterday! Some stuff came up… anyways, thanks for reviews and here's the chapter! **

** (Ally's POV)**

I woke up the next morning at about 7:00 a.m. I really don't like getting up early, but I did. I couldn't help but text Austin. I'm super excited since he said he was going to show me around. Luckily, I didn't have to work today. This girl my dad hired named Jenny would cover for me.

(Text Conversation) Austin= still _Italic _Ally= still **Bold**

** Good morning, sleepyhead! (I assumed he would still be asleep)**

_Sleepyhead? I woke up an hour ago… lol _

**Oh, well… I feel stupid. Anyways, still up for today?**

_You're not stupid. Yes, of course! I keep my promises _

**Good. So, when and where should I meet you? **

_Meet me in an hour by the mall entrance. There are also two people I want you to meet. They're really good friends. _

**(When I saw 'two people I want you to meet' I thought it was his parents, but then I read 'really good **_**friends'**_**) Ok, sounds good! See you there! **

_See you there! _

(Text Conversation Over)

I was ecstatic! I wonder who his friends are. It would be nice to have a group of friends to help me and hang out with me in Miami. After spending an eternity thinking about later, I finally got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in a floral pattern skirt with a tank top and vest. My normal clothes. I had thirty minutes til I would go see Austin. I told my dad about Austin and he's already taken a liking to him even though he hasn't even met him. _Weird, right?_ _I think so._ Anyways, he approved. I told him, Amanda, and Alex goodbye and I went out the door. I decided to start heading toward the mall. While walking over there, I took my sweet time and walked slowly, taking time to admire every detail about the world.

When I finally arrived at the entrance, I saw Austin and he looked up at me, grinned, and waved. I waved back and continued to walk toward him.

"Hey, Alls! Ready?" he said with a wide smile.

"Hey, Austin! Yup, I'm ready to go" I said, returning his perky smile.

"Okay, let's go!" he said, putting his hand behind my back. I began to blush furiously, but I hid it by pretending to look the other way or by looking down. I don't think he noticed that he had his arm around me though… I didn't complain though ;)

We began walking around the mall and he showed me some stores. The surf shop where there was this guy named Billl who said "Welcome to Miami, Allly" 0_0 He held out the 'l' sound a lot. He also showed me Suzy's Soups. It was a soup shop, obviously, but there was this really nice lady named Ms. Suzy who kept saying I looked like one of her 3rd grade students. I thought that was interesting because she was a music teacher and I LOVE music. The other places were Megaphone World, Meatballas' Restaurant, the Yoyo Cart, the Cellphone Accessory Cart (I ignored that guy who worked there by hiding my face.), Cupcake City, the Magic Store, the Pet Store, the Mug Store, the Dry Cleaners, the Make-up Kiosk, the Lost & Found, Cheese Out Of My League, Cheese Just Okay, T-Shirt World, Pirate Frank's Fish Fry, It's A Racket , Yarn Barn, the Pitchfork And Torch Store (weird store name), the Coffee Shop, and Pick A Card. There were so many stores. There was more that he didn't bother to show me because he said that there was too many to show.

We finally stopped at the food court and he took removed his arm from around me. I guess he realized what he was doing because he blushed a bit. Anyways, Austin led me to a table with a tall red-headed boy and a short, dark-haired girl.

"Okay that ends our tour! This is Dez," he said gesturing towards the red-head," and this is Trish" he said pointing at the dark-haired girl.

"Hey!" Trish and Dez said in unison, holding their hands out.

"Hi, I'm Ally. I'm new to Miami" I said, shaking both of their hands.

"Well, nice to finally meet the girl Austin doesn't shut up about." she said with a smile. I began to blush. _He talks about me? Aww, how sweet._

_ "_He talks about me?" I asked. I was still a bit surprised and flattered.

"Yup! He's always saying how beautiful and talented you are and how he would love for you to-" Dez had butted in but Austin cut him off.

"Dez!" Austin said to Dez while covering Dez's mouth with his hand.

"Aww. Thanks." I said with a huge smile. _He thinks I'm __**beautiful**__ and __**talented**__! Oh my gosh!_

Austin began rubbing the back of his neck… **AGAIN. **_He was nervous because of what Dez said. I wonder what that last part was… _ '_he would love for you to-'. _

"So… Ally, how'd you like the mall?" Austin finally broke the awkwardness. He was trying to change the subject. I let him.

"It's amazing. There are so many stores! I'll never get bored!" I replied

"Don't be so sure. I've worked at almost all of these stores. They can be so boring." Trish said. _Wow, she must work A LOT. _

"Yeah, Trish gets fired a lot. She thinks that she should be paid for _not_ working" Austin said. Dez continued being quiet. He was sitting down holding a gingerbread man and looking at it sadly. _This boy was strange._

"Yup! It should be like that! Work is so boring." Trish said.

"Well, I already work at Sonic Boom and I like it. Anyways, is anyone else hungry?" I was hungry. I skipped breakfast in the morning even though Amanda had offered me some right before I left.

"I am!" Austin, Trish, and Dez said in unison.

"Great! So, where should we go?" I asked. I didn't know where any restaurants were besides the one here at the mall.

"Uh, how about…Bob's Burgers in town." he said, looking at Dez and Trish. They nodded and then we began walking to the parking lot.

"You have a car?" I asked.

"Yup, I don't use it that much though because I like taking the scenic routes." he said with a smile.

"Oh" I said plainly.

His car was a 4-door BMW. It was pretty cool. I don't know what make it is though. I'm not good with cars… That's a man's department. Anyways, when we walked up to his car he opened the door and let Trish and Dez in the back. Then, he let me in the front. He closed the door for me (Aww, what a gentleman) and hopped in the driver's seat. Then, we drove off into town.

It was pretty quiet on the way there. Just some random questions, especially from Dez. I kept looking out the window, admiring random things and observing the town. We had driven into a part of town I had never been to since we first moved here to Miami.

We finally got to the diner, Bob's Burgers, and we went up to the counter.

"How many?" the lady from behind the counter asked.

"Uh, three." Austin said.

" Four. You forgot to count yourself." I said and started laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah. Four." he told the lady.

"Okay, right this way. We already have a table." the lady said. Then, she lead us to a table. It was a booth. I hate tables with chairs. (1) Anyways, when we got to the table, Austin stood in front of the table and gestured for me to sit down. Then, he sat down next to me, keeping a respectable distance away from me. Trish and Dez sat on the other side of the booth.

Then, a man came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Jake and I'll be your server today. What can I get y'all to drink? he said. He kept looking at me and I noticed Austin gave him an evil glare. _Was he…jealous? No, it can't be. I must be imagining things._

Austin started by saying, "I'll have a Strawberry Lemonade." _Wow, that's my favorite drink. (2)_

"And you ma'am?" he said, pointing his pen at me.

"Uh, I'll have a Strawberry Lemonade as well." I said.

"Okay, and you two?" he said, pointing at Trish and Dez.

"I'll have a Sprite" Trish said.

"And I'll have an ICEE" Dez said. _No wonder he's always hyper. (3)_

Jake walked away to go get our drinks and Trish finally spoke up.

"Gosh, Austin! You looked like you were gonna stab the poor guy!" she yelled in a low tone.

"Pshh, no. I would never do that. It's just that-" he was cut off by Trish.

"You were jealous?" Trish interrupted.

"Pshh,of course not! He just shouldn't try and flirt. We're here to eat." he said. Again, he was rubbing his neck. I began to blush. I think he is jealous ;)

"Well, thanks for looking out for me." I said. He began to smile and then Jake came back with our drinks. The rest of dinner was pretty fun. We started talking about some of Trish's jobs and Austin's and I's partnership. Jake came with our orders of burgers, of course. We all got cheeseburgers and we all dug right in. We were all sloppy eaters, so I wasn't embarrassed. Although, halfway through dinner, I wiped a piece of mayonnaise off of Austin's cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _He was so adorable!_

We finally finished dinner and during dinner I didn't pay attention to Jake, so Austin didn't give him that death glare. Anyways, dinner was over and we were all ready to go home. So, we walked out, got in the car (he did the same thing where he opened the door for me), and started driving home. First, we dropped of Dez. His house is a bright yellow color. _It definitely stood out._ Then, we dropped Trish off and I gave her a hug when she left. We had gotten to know each other during dinner. It was nice having another girl around. Her house is a normal white house. Finally, it was my turn.

When we got to my house, he opened my door and let me out.

"Thanks, Austin. You're such a gentleman." I said with a wide smile. He smiled back. _I was loving him even more!_

"You're welcome and thanks. I try." he said.

Something had been bothering me all day and I finally decided to bring it up by saying, "So, about earlier. What was Dez saying? How you would love for me to what?"

"Oh, um. Nothing. I-it's nothing" he began to stutter.

"You're not getting off that easily. Tell me. Please?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, your puppy dog eyes snapped me. You sure you want to know? It might ruin our friendship…"

"Try me." I said. Now I was really anxious.

"Okay, well Dez was saying that I'd love for you to be my…girlfriend. I told him that…" Austin said. I was completely taken aback. _He likes me? _

"Well, why were you so nervous to tell me?" I asked

"I was afraid I'd be rejected. Remember that song I sang? Well, my girlfriend _did _cheat on me. With this guy named Dallas. The one at the cellphone accessory cart." _So that was his name! Dallas! I can't believe I liked him! I'm sure he knew he was helping a girl cheat. I feel terrible for Austin._

"Well, you're used to be girlfriend was stupid for not realizing that you are the better person. You're an amazing guy. You're funny, kind, and…handsome." I was smiling and his face lit up.

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. And did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'd like to be your girlfriend?" I said, taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"No, not really." he said, looking at our hands.

"Well, I would." I said with a wide a smile.

"Well, let me ask you properly. Allyson Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. I'd love to." I then ran into his arms.

"Now I'm on top of the world. I have the most beautiful, kind, and funny girl in the world." he said.

"Aww, thanks. I have the most handsome, sweet, and funny guy in the world." I said.

"I love you" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too." I then kissed him. He passionately returned the kiss and put his arms around my waist. We finally came up for air.

"I'm finally happy here." I said.

"You weren't before?" he asked.

"Nope. Not until I met you." I was smiling so much. I was so happy!

"Well, I'm glad." he laughed a little.

"Yup. I'm looking forward to this now. You'll be my inspiration for songs. You ok with love songs?"

"I love love songs. Especially now because I have someone to love." he said.

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! Love you!" he said, walking back to his car.

"Love you too!" I yelled after him. Then I went in. I was on top of the world! A perfect boyfriend and perfect friends. When I went inside, I saw Amanda and Alex on the couch. _It was 11:00 p.m. I had a lot of explaining to do, especially to Alex because he hasn't heard anything about Austin. Hope this goes well._

_**A/N: And there you have it! When I started writing this, it was like 9:00 and now it's like 11:00 p.m. I take a long time to type lol. Anyways, I felt bad for not updating yesterday. I wasn't in the mood…long story. Anyways, sorry this is up late! I read so many other fan fictions. They're amazing. Oh, and it may sound like this story is over but it's not. It's only the beginning ;). I want this story to be like 100 chapters if possible. I get inspiration every day, and I want to express those ideas into stories. I'm a hopeless romantic. I should be able to update next week and I might update tomorrow. We'll see. This chapter is longer than the others, so I hope you like it! Yay! Austin and Ally are finally together! Please review and tell me what you think so far! I may add some Trez. Let me know if I should.**_

_**(1): I really do hate tables with chairs. They're… annoying. I like booths that you can just slide into and I like when I go and there's nobody on my side, so I can stretch out my legs lol.**_

_**(2): I love strawberry lemonade! I get it at almost every restaurant. It makes me feel like an adult because they have to get it from the bar. ;)**_

_**(3): An ICEE is a frozen liquid drink. It's like a slushie and it's like ALL sugar. I love them, but I can't always have them. **_

_**Anyways, see y'all later!**_

'_**Live, Love, Laugh'**_

_**~Cezar**_


	5. The Dream

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry! I've been busy with state tests and preparations for a school field trip next week. The story's not over… the way the last chapter ended made it seem that way, but yeah. Ok! Here's Chapter 5!**

**(Ally's POV)**

"Allyson Dawson, where have you been?" Amanda demanded to know.

"We've been worried sick about you!" Alex yelled right after.

"I know! I'm sorry, but I went out with Austin and his friends…and I guess lost track of time." I said. I didn't lose track of time. In fact, I knew exactly what time it was, but I didn't really want to explain the whole Austin and I being together thing, especially to Alex. He was very protective of me, and even though he's only 13, he packed quite a punch. Although, I'm pretty sure Austin's stronger.

"Who's Austin?" Alex asked.

"A friend of mine…and well, now he's my…boyfriend." I kept trailing off because of nervousness.

"Oh my gosh! Ally, I'm so happy for you!" Amanda squealed.

"Thanks sis. Alex, please understand. He makes me happy. You both know that when I first moved here I was miserable."

"That's true. Okay, I'm okay with it, but just let me know if anything bad happens" Alex finally gave in.

"Does dad know?" Amanda asked.

"Um, I told him this morning, but not about us dating. I think he already thought we were dating anyways, so it's fine." I said.

"Okay then. Well, it's late. We should all get some sleep." Amanda said. "But tomorrow you're gonna tell me about the whole thing."

"I on the other hand, would like to be spared all the mushy details." Alex said.

"Okay Amanda. Goodnight guys." I said. Then, I walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. I changed into my pajamas and saw my phone blinking. I instantly knew who it was.

_Hey beautiful. Ready for bed? _

**Yup. About to go to sleep.**

_Me too. I'll be dreaming of you. _

**Aww, you're so corny. **

_I know, but it's true. _

**I'll be thinking of you too. Anyways, good night, **

_Goodnight. _

I went to sleep moments later.

I saw myself. I was walking in what seemed to be an endless room of white. In the distance I saw two blond people, one guy and one girl, holding hands. I started running after them, curious as to who they were. I finally caught up to them and they turned around.

"Au-Austin?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hey Ally." said Austin. He didn't look me in the eye

"Wh-who's this?" I said, pointing to the girl he was holding hands with.

"…" Austin didn't answer.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend!" the girl chimed in. She looked at me and I finally saw who she was. The blue eyes, the skinny body, and makeup.

"J-J-Jenny?" I couldn't believe it was the girl who worked with us at Sonic Boom.

"Yup! Bye Ally!" said Jenny, grabbing Austin's hand again and walking away. I started chasing them, but it was no use. The more I ran toward them the farther away they became. I started sinking and I screamed, but I received no help.

"Ally!" I heard someone yell.

"Ahh!" I yelled and I woke up covered in cold sweat. It was Amanda who yelled. I quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 a.m.

"Ally, what happened!" Amanda said with a voice full of worry.

"I-I had a bad dream" I said.

"About?" she asked.

"Austin." I said plainly.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked.

"I saw Austin and Jenny, holding hands. I started chasing them, but I couldn't catch them. I started sinking and then I woke up." I said.

"Jenny? As in Jenny from Sonic Boom?" she was shocked.

"Yes." I said. I was still in shock myself. "What should I do?"

"Well, it was just a dream. Plus, you barely got together, so I don't think he would already start cheating. He seems to really care about you."

"Y-you're right. I'll just call him and ask him." I said.

"Yeah. Just watch out for Jenny. Dreams usually have some truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should be careful with Jenny. Maybe she will try and flirt with Austin. Remember this: If you ever see him with another girl, give him time to explain first. It might not be his fault. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly." Amanda said.

"Okay. Thank you Amanda." I said.

"No problem." she said, walking out of my room.

I then quickly grabbed my phone and pressed 5, Austin's speed dial number. After 2 rings, he answered.

_Hey beautiful._

**Hey, Austin. Sorry if I woke you.**

_Don't worry. I was already awake. So, what's up?_

**Well, I had a dream…**

_About?_

**You. But…you were with Jenny.**

_Who's Jenny?_

**A girl who works with me at Sonic Boom.**

_What was I doing with her?_

**Well, you were holding hands and walking away and I tried to chase you, but I couldn't reach you. I started sinking and screaming, but nobody heard me.**

_Oh Ally. Why are you so insecure? I would never cheat on you. You're beautiful, kind, funny, and we both love music. And did you forget that I was the one who asked __**you**__ to be my girlfriend. It would make more sense for you to cheat on me._

**I would never cheat on you. You're an amazing guy and I've had a crush on you since I first met you.**

_Really? I did too. Now I feel better._

**Promise me something.**

_What?_

**Promise me that if we ever get caught in a position in which it looks like we are cheating, that we'll give each other a chance to explain.**

_Deal._

**Great because in life there are people who always try and get in the way.**

_Yup. Anyways, today I'm taking you on a date. Be ready at 7:00 tonight._

**Okay, looking forward to it. Where are you taking me?**

_It's a surprise. Anyways, I'm looking forward to being with you too. Love you._

**Love you too.**

Then I hung up. _Time to get ready!_

_**A/N: There's Chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it. And I do realize that maybe they're saying I love you too soon, but in an upcoming chapter they'll realize that they truly do love each other. Anyways, see y'all later!**_

'_**Live love, laugh'**_

_**~Cezar**_


	6. Oh, it's you

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm really sorry for not updating. I was away on a school field trip, and I did not have access to a computer. Although, I have been working on this chapter for a while. I typed it on my iPhone. Lol, my English teacher has read my stories and she likes them. She even gave me ideas for this story. :) Lol! Ikr? A teacher liking an Auslly story. Well, it happened. Anyways, here's Chapter 6!

Oh, it's you -_-

I was super excited! I find it weird that we've already said 'I love you' before our first date, but all teenage couples do that,right? Anyways, I wanted to look nice to impress Austin. I know he's already with me, but you got to keep a guy interested. I decided to wear some casual clothes: a floral skirt, yellow tank top, jean vest, and ankle boots. My usual, but I thought it looked pretty nice.

By the time I was ready it was 9:00 a.m.; I didn't have to meet Austin until 7:00 tonight, so I decided to beguile (1) the next couple hours. I spent them watching television and eating pickles. Amanda came down at about 12:00p.m.

"Ready to explain?" Amanda said in an eager tone. I forgot she said she wanted all of the details. I didn't have a problem with telling her though; she was the one I confided in anyway.

"Yup, sit down; it's a long story "I said in response. Then I explained the story, starting from the mall tour with Austin to the scene outside my house.

"Aww! It's like one of those sappy romance novels!" Amanda exclaimed like a crazed fan of some celebrity.

"Amanda, calm down. "I said,

"Okay. So, what are you so dolled up for? " she said in an odd tone.

"I'm going on my first date with Austin tonight. "I said calmly. I didn't want her to freak out again.

"Ooh. Where's he taking you? "she said in an oh so curious voice.

"I don't know yet. He said that it's a surprise."

"Aww, he's going I go all out on the date. I just know it." she said normally for once.

"Thanks "I said plainly. I wanted to get back to TV and pickles already.

Then, she walked back upstairs to her room. I plopped back down on the couch to continue with what I was doing, but within a few minutes I was asleep. A dreamless sleep.

When I finally woke up, I glanced up at the nearby clock to find that it was 3:00. I was honestly tired of lying around, so I slipped on my running shoes and glanced at the fridge. I took the slip of paper on the fridge that was my father's grocery list. My dad always left a list of the things he needed on the fridge in hopes of me or Amanda picking them up for him. I usually never bother to, but I was THAT bored. Anyways, I then went outside towards Wal-Mart.

Nothing particularly interesting happened until I got to Wal-Mart. There I saw none other than Dallas. Yes, Dallas, the one who helped Austin's ex cheat. I was in the coffee aisle getting my father's coffee creamer when I spotted him by the sodas.

My immediate instinct was to attempt to avoid him, but that tactic failed me when he saw me running away towards the fitting room and caught up to me.

"Hey! You're that girl I saw at the mall a few days ago." he said through several huffs and puffs. I was pretty fast for such a tiny girl.

"Whaaat?" I said, stretching the 'a' sound. "That's crazy. I've never seen you before. Anyways, gotta go, bye!" I said, starting to speed-walk away. I got really nervous because I really did not want to deal with or hear anything he intended to say.

He caught up to me again and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said, out of breath.

I was tired and annoyed with running away. "You really don't know? I'm Ally, Austin's girlfriend. Ever heard of us?"

"Oh..." he said, sounding completely dumbfounded. "About that, I didn't know that Brittany was dating him at the time. I swear." he had an apologetic look stamped on his face. I assumed this 'Brittany' was Austin's ex.

"Why should I believe you? How could you not know she was with Austin at the time!" I began to scream in a rude tone.

"It never came up!" he retaliated, "Listen, I'm sorry. I broke up with her as soon as I found out."

That made me feel like I should apologize for my outburst, but I didn't. I didn't feel totally angry at him now though. "Oh." that's all I could say.

"So, can we...you know...start over?"

"I'd like that. Hi, my name's Ally Dawson" I said, extending my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand and said, "Dallas. Dallas Centineo. Nice to meet you. So, wanna go get some coffee or something at Starbucks?" he said with hopeful eyes.

I don't drink coffee, but I could tell he was trying. "Sure, but first, I need to get and drop off some groceries at my house. I'll meet you there in about an hour, kay?" I said. He nodded back at me and turned around but not before he waved as he walked away.

With that, I continued shopping for the things my dad needed SO much: coffee creamer, milk, eggs, and mustard. Yuck! I understand needing eggs and milk, but he doesn't need coffee or mustard. Coffee is unhealthy because of its high caffeine level and mustard is just gross. I don't like it. If you just give me some pickles, Fruity Mint Swirl, and some juice, I'll be happy.

Anyways, after I finished everything at the store, I headed home to drop the stuff off. My dad was in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. Thanks for picking my things up." he said with a smile.

"No problem. Well, gotta go dad!" I said, grabbing my jacket to leave.

"Whoa there, where are you going?" he said, stopping me dead in my tracks by grabbing my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm going out with...a friend" I hesitated. Was he my friend? No, not yet at least, but what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Apparently he didn't notice my hesitation because he let me go.

"Ok sweetie. Have fun! Love you!" he said, waving to me as I started walking toward the door.

"Love you, too" I said. Then, I was at the door.

'Here I go,' I thought, 'let's see how this goes.'

A/N: (1): That's one of my new favorite words; it means to pass time.

Hoped y'all liked it! I worked on it for quite a while, and now I have the next couple chapters already planned out. Drama is sure to come. I mean, come on. You can't have a romance and not expect drama. "It's not always rainbows and butterflies..." Shout out to whoever can name the song and band that that's from! :) I think it's easy. Til next time! I must bid you adieu!

~Cezar

Word count: 1218


	7. Cheating?

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Been a while...sorry! Don't kill me! Lol. Anyways, one of my reviewers requested to have Austin's POV I've wanted to do his, but nobody has requested it 'til now. I'll throw in his POV later in this chapter. Anyways, Chapter 7!

(Ally's POV)

I walked slowly towards Starbucks to meet Dallas. I had to admit, I was kind of looking forward to having a potentially new friend even though he did come off as a disgusting, repulsive slob that I wanted nothing to do with. I'm sure Austin would be okay with it. I mean, he's very understanding. He wouldn't hold a grudge like that.

When I finally got to Starbucks, I looked around and saw the brunet at a table, and I walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Hey Dallas." I said, slightly cheerful. I couldn't help but not fully trust him yet. Being known for helping a girl cheat on a guy is certainly not something that you want to be known for.

"Oh, hey Ally." he looked up from his phone to acknowledge me and gave me a genuine smile. I wonder who was texting...probably some other poor girl that he would be frisky with in bed. I shivered at the thought. I quickly shook my head to delete the grotesque thought.

"Uh, Ally?" Dallas asked, knocking me fully out of my reverie.

"Oh, sorry. I got a little...lost in thought." I said. He didn't bother pushing the topic anymore. Thank goodness.

"Okay. So, what do you want?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll have a Passion Tea, please." I said. I love those! That's the only reason I would be at Starbucks for.

He walked up to the counter, leaving me there alone. The line was long, so I began texting Trish. I've been talking to her a lot lately. It's nice having another girl around to talk to. Amanda's awesome and cool..., but she's a sister...not a friend. It's different.

Hey Trish! What'cha up to?

A few moments later, a reply came.

Nothing much. Shopping with Dez. U?

I'm at Starbucks with Dallas.

Um, last time I checked, you were dating Austin...

Relax Trish. I'm giving Dallas a chance as a friend.

Is Austin okay with this?

It's not like I'm dating Dallas. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Besides, what does he have against him besides the whole Brittany thing? Forget I said that, but seriously, I'm going to give him a chance as a FRIEND.

Okay, but watch out if Austin sees you. He's...fragile right now. Let me know if Dallas gets touchy. I'll have him regret it ;)

Thanks ;) I'll let you know.

By the time I stopped texting Trish, Dallas was back with my tea. I immediately took a sip.

(Austin's POV finally! :))

I was stoked for the date with Ally. I planned to make everything perfect and romantic. I'm not usually a romantic person, but I'm trying now. I set up a picnic in front of the park lake, Lake Lyn (1). I had laid a blanket down in front. I also bought some Subway sandwiches. I got us both turkey on white with everything. 6 inch and some sodas. The blanket was surrounded by candles. I hope Ally likes it.

By the time everything was prepared, it was 6:00. One more hour 'til Ally gets here. What should I do to pass time? I thought. Eventually, I decided I could go for a Passion Tea from Starbucks. They're delicious!

I started walking away towards Starbucks, and while on my way, I noticed couples walking hand in hand around the park. I smiled at the thought that that could be me and Ally.

I finally reached Starbucks and saw a familiar brunet. Dallas. Ugh. He was sitting across from a brunette I couldn't see the face of...

I walked in and turned my head left to find out who he was with, and my jaw dropped.

"Ally!" I yelled, very confused.

"Hey, Austin." Ally said, completely nonchalant.

"Don't you 'Hey Austin' me. What are you doing here with that?" I said, pointing at Dallas.

"I have a name-" Dallas said.

"Shut up." I said

"It's not what it looks like!" she yelled after me. I had begun to storm out the door.

She started chasing me. "Austin, wait!" she yelled. I walked faster. Eventually, she caught up again, grabbing my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Let me explain-" Ally said, but I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! I saw what I saw." I yelled.

"You promised!" she said. I stared at her in confusion.

"When we talked earlier, you said that if we were ever in a situation like this that we would give each other time to explain." she said. I nodded, remembering our talk earlier.

"Please explain then." I said.

"Okay, I went to Wal-Mart earlier, and I saw Dallas there earlier. I tried to avoid him, but he caught me. So, we started talking, and I didn't like him because of what he did with your ex, but he invited me to Starbucks. I didn't see anything wrong with it because it seems like he really regrets what he did" she said. I started to feel guilty. I mean, I guess she didn't know. I overreacted...

"Austin?" she said. I realized I hadn't said anything, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ally. I overreacted. It's just...I don't like Dallas." I said.

"It's okay. I don't really trust Dallas yet either. I won't hang out with him if you don't want me to. But remember that **WE** are together. You and me." she said.

"I'm fine with you hanging out with him if you think he's really changed." I replied.

"Well, okay. Honestly though, I'd much rather hang out with you right now." she said with a wide smile. I smiled back.

"Well, it's about 7:00 now." I said.

"Date time?" she smiled

"Date time" I confirmed.

"Where are we going?" she gave me a puppy dog face. I nearly caved. She looked so adorable, but I stayed strong.

"It's a surprise" I grinned. Then, I threw my arm over her shoulder, and we began walking.

A/N: There you have it! I hoped y'all liked this chapter. I'll update this story more often now since I'm on my last week of school. Yay! Well, there was some Auslly tension in this chapter, but it was resolved for now. Unfortunately, we'll be seeing more of Dallas. Maybe Dez. Dez is just...random.

(1) Lake Lyn is the name of the lake in Alicante from The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. I LOVE this series! It's amazing. It's a 6 book series, but only 5 books have been released. I've read the 5. They are amazing! City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels, and City of Lost Souls. City of Heavenly Fire (book 6) will be released in 2013. I highly recommend it. There's Action, Romance, Suspense, Humor, Blood, Betrayal, and so much more. You can get them all at your local library. There's one last thing I want to talk about. I really appreciate that people favor my stories or me as an author, but I would enjoy if you reviewed as well. I would love to hear your thoughts. Well, that's my note.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments series, Subway, Starbucks, Wal-Mart or any songs I use.

See you next time! It should be soon.

'Live, Love, Laugh'

~Cezar


	8. The Date

Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again! Didn't expect to see me for a few weeks, right? Ha-ha! I realized last chapter that I forgot to give the shout out, so I'll give it now!

Congratulations to...

Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme!

She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 was correct! I love that song. I can listen to that song 20 times and not get bored of it!

(Ally's POV)

We had started walking, and Austin had his arm around my shoulder, which made me blush. After a while, he went behind me and put his hands over my eyes like a blindfold and continued walking.

"Austin, can you tell me where we're going now?" I said. We had been walking for a while now... Where could he be taking me? The park? The camping grounds? The lake? Hmm…most likely the lake.

"We're almost there Alls. Calm down. Just about 2 more minutes." Austin said.

"Okay then. But it's the lake, right?" I asked.

Silence. He said nothing._ It must be the lake_.

I love Lake Lyn. There's a really cool story along with it. They say that in ancient times people would summon the angel Raziel. Raziel apparently blessed the humans with heavenly powers, and the new race of humans fought off demons to restore peace to the world. (1)

After about 2 minutes, we did reach the destination. I could tell because we stopped.

"Okay, here we are" Austin said, removing his hands from my eyes. Yup, the lake.

"Ah, this lake is beautiful." I said. The lake was pretty big. It had blue water, and they're we're couples canoeing on the water. I turned my head right, and saw a perfectly set up picnic. There were candles around the area, and a brown picnic basket placed on a blanket. "Did you set that up for us?" I asked, turning my head to Austin.

"Yup, just for us." he said with a big smile. We walked over to the picnic and sat down.

"Austin, this is amazing" I said.

"Well, first dates have to make a good impression." he said.

"Consider me impressed then." I said truthfully.

"That's a good sign" he said, causing me to chuckle a bit. "Let's eat," he added, reaching into the basket. He pulled out two Subway sandwiches and some soda.

"Here you go, milady" he said, handing me the sandwich and soda. Milady? He's so cheesy, but I went along with it

"Thank you, my prince" I said. He smiled at me, and laughed.

We ate while laughing and talking. We learned a lot about each other. I learned that he has 3 brothers and 1 sister, and that them and a best friend of theirs named Ratliff are in a band together. He said that even though he is very musically talented, he didn't get into the band because when they formed the band, he hadn't gained those skills yet. He also said it was because the band was named R5 because of the first letter of their name. The first letter of his name is **A**, so yeah...

He also said that his parents are rarely home because they're away on business trips. He apparently doesn't have a very good relationship with his father because his father didn't support his music career. His father said he had_ 'a one in a billionth chance of making it' _

"That's what my father said to me as well, but he lets me pursue it even though he doubts I'll make it." I had said in response. Luckily, I **don't **have stage fright holding me back.

I told him about Alex and Amanda, and my father. My mother died... She was in a car accident in L.A. Her car was T-boned by a drunk driver, and she suffered severe head injuries. The bleeding was too bad for the doctors to do anything. I practically gave away my entire life story: family moments, embarrassing school moments, and tons of other things, but I didn't care. I trusted and still do trust Austin.

(Austin's POV)

I was really enjoying myself with Ally. Apparently, her father likes me already even though I haven't met him, which is awesome because that means that he is totally fine with me dating his daughter. _I still_ _need to tell my parents…_ Anyways, I found out so much about her. One thing that really surprised me was that she told me her mother died a few years ago. I had wondered why she never mentioned her. She was crying when she told me, but I held her in my arms and brushed her hair with my fingers to comfort her. Anyways, I also found out we actually have a lot in common. We both love music, we both love to dance, our fathers doubt we'll make it in the music business, we both hate shopping, we both love the beach, we both love the arcade, and so much more. We also have some differences though; she likes cloud watching and she likes chick flicks. I don't really like either of those things, but if it means being with Ally, I can get used to them. I am more for horror movies, and I don't care what anyone says about _Romeo & Juliet_ being a chick flick. _Romeo & Juliet_ is romantic, but it's also a terrible tragedy. _Humph._

When we finished eating, I took a quick glance at my watch; it read 8:30.

"Okay Ally, now it's time for the fun part of this date," I realized what I said and corrected myself," not that talking to you isn't fun but..." I trailed off, trying to find the words to say.

"Relax Austin" she said patting my back," I know what you mean, but I don't know what you're talking about yet."

"Well then, let's go" I said, standing up and holding out my arm. She then got up and took my arm. We began walking around to the other side of the lake. I was going to take Ally canoeing. I know, that's so cliché, but I want to be romantic on this date.

We finally reached the other side of the lake.

"We're going canoeing?" Ally asked, seeing the small boat. She sounded excited, yet a bit reluctant.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, well, you see... When I was 7, I went on a cruise with my family and the boat capsized. Luckily, we weren't too far from shore, so we reached land by drifting and swimming, but ever since then, I've been afraid of boats." she explained.

"Don't worry Ally. I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, the water is shallow." I said, apparently calming her down because she didn't look as tensed up.

"Okay then." she finally decided.

I stepped onto the small boat, and I held out my hand, which she took and hopped onto the boat. I grabbed an oar and began rowing. After a while, I noticed Ally chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Austin, we're going in a circle. Look!" she said, gesturing to the water and surroundings around us.

"Oh, I knew that" I said trying to play it off as if I meant to row in circles. I then grabbed the other oar and started rowing with that one as well. Now we were going straight.

"This is nice" said Ally, who seemed to have already gotten rid of her fear of boats.

"Glad you like it" I said, winking at her with a smile.

I rowed the boat into the center of the lake and stopped. Ally had a devious smile on her face, and she slid a hand off the side I the boat.

"Uh, what are you-" I was cut off by Ally splashing me with a handful of water.

"Oh, two can play at that game!" I said reaching both of my hands over the boat and scooping up water. I threw it at her.

"Ah!" she said, the water hitting her face. We continued splashing each other with water, laughing and shivering because of the cold water. We finally stopped, and I looked over at Ally. She was soaking wet, and water was dripping from her hark, but she looked so beautiful. Before I knew it, I was leaning and so was she. Then, our lips crashed. Although it wasn't our first kiss, I still felt those sparks as if it was. After about 10 seconds of kissing, we pulled away.

"That was..." Ally said, sounding a little breathless.

"Amazing?" I said, finishing we sentence.

"Yeah." she said smiling. I smiled back.

"Well," I said, popping my collar," I _am_ a man of many wonders." She laughed and punched my arm playfully.

I looked at my watch again. _9:30? Already? I thought. I don't want this night to end._

"Neither do I." she said, surprising me. _I said that out loud? Oops._

"Yeah, but you have to get home. Your family will worry." I said, with reluctance in my voice.

"Okay" she said with a sigh.

I rowed the canoe with _**both **_oars back to shore and we got off. We started walking back, towards her house. On the way back I wrapped everything we used for the picnic up in the blanket and made a makeshift bag. (2) It looked a little like a stereotypical hobo bag...just bigger. I slung it over my shoulder, and now it looked like a colorful trash bag.

We walked to her house while talking and laughing. Halfway there, something dawned on me.

"Hey Ally?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something..."

"Which is?"

"Did you finish that song? I don't mean to rush you. It's just that you said that you would finish it 'tomorrow' which is today."

"Oh yeah. I did actually. While I was lounging around in the house, I finished it." she said.

"Awesome! Can I hear it?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll hear it tomorrow" she said with a hint of finality in her voice, yet she was still smiling brightly. I simply nodded in response.

By this time, we reached her house and were on her doorstep. I put the bag on the floor and pushed it aside.

"Today was amazing. Thanks you Austin." she said, which made me happy because I actually did try to impress her.

"Anything for you." I said, bopping her nose. She giggled before saying, "Don't 'bop' my nose"

"But it's so cute" I retaliated. She giggled again and shook her head at my silliness.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely." she said.

I opened my arms, wanting a hug and she leaned into them, snuggling her was into my chest. My heart was beating faster. It does that around Ally. I kissed her head, and I pulled away, about to leave and grab the bag again when he grabbed my arm and looked at me. I stared at her confused.

"I don't believe that was a proper goodbye." she said. I smirked, knowing what she wanted and what I wanted as well. I leaned my face towards hers and she did the same. Once our lips crashed, I slid my arms onto her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss, pressing her against me. The sparks came again. I wondered for a second if I would ever get used I her kisses. I hoped not. Those sparks were more than welcome. After about 2 minutes or so, we pulled away, needing oxygen_. Damn you, oxygen!_

"Was _that _a proper goodbye?" I said, laughing a little

"Yup, the best." she laughed too. Then, I grabbed the bag and began walking away.

"Bye Ally! I love you!" I called, waving at her. I was surprised by my own words.

"Bye Austin! Love you too!" she called back, waving as she walked inside her house. The night she became my girlfriend (A/N: a few chapters ago), I said 'I love you'. At the time, I thought it was all in the moment. After all, we're 16. What do we know about love? But now I think I really do mean it. I mean, whenever I see her, I brighten up. When I get near her, I want to have her in my arms and caress her. Comfort her. The date today went really well, and that made me even happier. _I want to be her guy and have her_ _be my girl._ I want to be the guy she l_oves_, but does she? Does she love me, or at least think she does? Does she think the same thing I do about it being in the moment, but now it's turned into more? I sure hope so.

A/N: (1): Once again, this is a reference to _The Mortal Instruments _series by Cassandra Clare.

(2): Forgot about that, didn't you? I would never litter, especially in a story. The candles…blew out in the wind but are in the bag. Ha-ha. ;)

I really like the way this chapter came out. By the way, this is the longest chapter I've written. Yeah! Anyways, ooh, Austin just realized he actually does love Ally! Does she? Find out next time on Austin and Ally: Love at First Sight!

Gosh, that sounds stupid!

Oh, and don't forget to review! ;)

'Live, Love, Laugh'

~Cezar


	9. Wednesday Morning

A/N: Hey! I have no explanation as to why I haven't been updating besides me being lazy. Today, I am going to write like all day. That I promise. Anyways, I got the idea for this chapter while just watching TV. Lol.

_Disclaimer: If I did own A&A, they would have started dating a long time ago. _

Chapter 9: Wednesday Morning (Great title, huh?)

(Ally's POV)

I woke up the next morning in a terrific mood. The date was fantastic. Austin is so sweet, and he knows how to make me laugh, which no one really can. My last boyfriend, Chad, could never do that. He was such a jerk. He left me for the captain of the cheerleading team, Lexi. Austin is much better. He's not a total douche. I love being around him. When I'm with him, I feel butterflies. When he holds my hand, it tingles. Those feelings never came with Chad. Now I wonder why I ever dated him.

After realizing that I started losing myself in thoughts, I hopped out of bed and stepped out of my room only to see Amanda who also was peeking out of her room. You see, although our house is 2 stories tall, it only has 1 bathroom. A rather dumb idea if you ask me. Amanda and I always race to the bathroom. Alex doesn't care. He sleeps in all the time. If it was up to him, he would sleep in 'til 4:00. Today, I was going to get the bathroom. I gave her a glare and got into a running position.

"Don't even think about-" Amanda began, but I had already started running toward the restroom. I dashed and drifted the corner of the hall, nearly slipping on the waxy floor. Amanda raced after me, her hands desperately trying to grab my shirt, and hold me back. She failed miserably by face-planting on the floor when she slipped. By this time, I was in the bathroom already. I shut the door and let out a laugh.

"Ha, better luck next time, sis!" I yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ugh! I hate you!" she yelled, sounding slightly breathless.

"Love ya too!" I yelled before turning on the water in the shower.

I threw off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Within 10 minutes, I was out. That's a record to girls. Seriously, there are some girls who take like an hour! However, even though I take showers in record time, Amanda has an annoying impatience.

"Ally, hurry up!" Amanda yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Hold your horses! I'm almost done!" I yelled back.

"Okay, well, for the time being, I guess I'll entertain myself." she said. I didn't say anything in response because I didn't know what she could be doing.

"Oh, look! 1 new message from Austin. 'Good morning, beautiful. So, what do you want to do today?' Let me reply. 'Oh, I'm sorry Austin I'm stuck on the crapper with a bad case of diarrhea. My wonderful sister Amanda that I couldn't live without is helping me through. I'll have to canc-" by this time, I had hurriedly finished my hair and tackled Amanda to the ground.

"Don't. Touch. My. Phone." I said snagging my phone from her hand and checking my phone. She actually did start texting what she said. That would've been so embarrassing! I got off my sister and ran to my room, making sure shut the door.

"Geez, Ally. For such a tiny girl, you sure are strong." she said.

"Who you calling tiny, Ms. 4' 9"?" I retaliated from inside my room.

"Shut up!" she said in reply. I just chuckled. My sister is a midget. At least I'm 5' 6". Austin is 6 feet tall though, so he towers 6 inches above me. That's half a ruler!

I checked my phone again to delete the message. I read my phone to double check. It read 'sending message to Austykins'. Thank god. Wait, what! No, no, no, no! I quickly slid the cover off and threw the battery to the ground like it was a hot coal.

After a while, I finally picked up the battery and put it back in the phone, slipping the cover back on. I turned it on and immediately checked my messages. Then, a notification popped up saying 'message failed to send. Please try again later.' I will most certainly not try to send that message again. I finally calmed down after a moment, and replied to Austin, saying I didn't have plans. I invited him over to my house. It would be good for my family to finally meet him. They only know what I tell them, which is a lot actually, but…yeah. He agreed and said he would be over in about 30 minutes.

I stepped out of my room, and I walked over to the living room. I flipped on the TV and began watching old reruns of Pokemon. Hey, don't judge. It's an epic show. I am a nerd at heart. It was the episode titled "Bye Bye Butterfree". I laughed, remembering crying during this episode when I was younger. Ash had to release his Butterfree, and let it go with the others. I used to think Pokemon were real; I wish they were. I mean, come on, who doesn't want an adorable Togepi to carry around that has Metronome? (1)

About 20 minutes into the episode, I heard the doorbell ring. I stared at the door, confused. Austin wasn't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes or so. It's times like this I wish we had a peephole on the door. Nobody else bothered to come downstairs to check; they probably assumed it was Austin. I started mentally debating whether to open the door. It could be a murderer. I know, it's a longshot, but it is a possibility. The doorbell rang again, and I finally gathered the courage to open it. I stared in shock at the person who stood before me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, still very confused.

A/N Cliffy! That's like the first one this story, so it had to come. :P Sorry this chapter's short, but I'll start writing the next one right away!

Sorry if you don't know what this is. Butterfree is a butterfly Pokemon that the main character has. Togepi is an egg Pokemon. Google it. It's so adorable

_Don't forget to review!_

'_Live, Love, Laugh._

_~Cezar_


End file.
